Obesity is currently one of the major health problems, especially in the industrialized countries, with serious consequences in cardiocirculatory and skeletal terms.
Carbohydrates are an important source of calories, and contribute to the synthesis of fats in individuals predisposed to obesity or type II diabetes. As hyperglycaemia leads to an increase in energy deposits, the availability of substances that reduce bioavailable glucose is very important. As starches are the main source of glucose, specific α-glucosidase and α-amylase inhibitors, obtained from plant materials or by synthesis, have been studied. It has long been known that some seeds and pulses contain substances which can have adverse effects on the diet if eaten before they are completely cooked. Many pulses contain protease inhibitors, amylase inhibitors and substances that discourage predators from continuing to use them by reducing the appetite. These substances, called phytohaemagglutinins, can cause hyperplasia of the pancreas at high doses, but can be useful in appetite control at lower doses.
At high doses, these lectins survive the intestinal transit and bond to the enterocytes where they cause the secretion of cholecystokinin, a trophic hormone that stimulates secretion by the pancreas, consequently causing its enlargement. Cholecystokinin also has favourable effects, because it reduces the appetite by reducing gastric motility.
It is known from the literature that aqueous or hydroalcoholic extracts of Cynara scolymus have hypocholesterolaemic, choleretic and antidyspeptic activity. The hypocholesterolaemic activity, which has been reported for many years, is associated with two classes of substances: cynarin, a dicaffeoylquinic acid, and flavonoids deriving from luteolin, which have been demonstrated in vitro to inhibit cholesterol synthesis in the liver. Part of the activity is associated with the choleretic action specific to Cynara scolymus extracts. A process of extraction of Cynara scolymus is described in WO 2007/006391.